Péché Salutaire
by Mimy111
Summary: "Il était le seul capable d'offrir une consistance émotionnelle à l'incohérence du monde dans lequel elle dépérissait. Le seul qui était suffisamment fort pour subir la haine qu'elle se vouait. Ce vampire qu'elle traitait de façon tout à fait abjecte tout en lui permettant de prendre totalement possession d'elle" Jusqu'où irait-elle avec lui cette nuit encore ? [One-Shot]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau One-Shot sur ce couple que j'affectionne particulièrement depuis plus de dix ans... Ca me réjeunit pas tout ça :P**

**On change de point de vue cette fois, pour suivre les pensées de Buffy. Et il s'agit encore d'une petite histoire pouvant se situer n'importe où pendant la relation que partage Spike et Buffy lors de la saison 6**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Certaine passages peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Vous êtes prévenus :)**

**Par avance je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il reste.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Frapper, respirer… Frapper, respirer…

Un mantra répétitif qui faisait écho dans son esprit. Sa seule pensée s'arrêtait sur ces deux termes qui n'étaient qu'un apaisement illusoire. Un moyen éphémère de voiler la façade du monde au-delà de ces simples mots.

Le sac de sable se balançait de façon quasi hypnotique. Les coups redoublaient de force. Pendant une brève seconde, chaque attaque laissait apparaître une trace prononcée de ses phalanges, rougissant sévèrement à présent à travers une douleur qui ne comblait pas son manque de ressentie.

Autour d'elle, le temps n'avait plus de valeur. Il n'était qu'un élément futile et brutal qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait perdu. Le réconfort. La chaleur. L'amour. Atteindre cette aboutissement de toute vie, plus encore lorsque l'on était la Tueuse, était le salut ultime, absolu dans la démesure mirifique de ce à quoi elle avait pu goûter. C'était la dernière éclosion de l'âme qu'elle aurait dû recueillir mais le monde autour d'elle lui avait brutalement reprit.

Brusquement, l'assaut de son poing fut d'une telle violence que le crochet s'arracha de ses gonds, laissant l'instrument qu'elle torturait depuis un temps non définis s'effondrer disgracieusement sur le sol. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps tout transpirant. Sous la perplexité de son regard qui décortiquait le sac de sable allongé au sol, elle massa machinalement les jointures de ses doigts écorchés par endroit.

La colère grondait en elle. Elle animait un brasier qu'elle ne pouvait maitriser. Cette peine et cette souffrance permanente ne faisaient qu'attiser perpétuellement les flammes du supplice que subissait son esprit et son âme. Réapprendre à vivre… Elle ne le désirait plus. Elle ne savait plus. La seule chose qui lui restait était la violence, l'affliction, l'harassement et le dégoût…

Cette dernière d'ailleurs était prédominante dans son esprit depuis quelque temps. Pourtant en dépit de ce sentiment, toujours elle revenait vers _lui_.

Il était le seul capable d'offrir une consistance émotionnelle à l'incohérence du monde dans lequel elle dépérissait. Le seul qui était suffisamment fort pour subir la haine qu'elle se vouait. Ce vampire qu'elle traitait de façon tout à fait abjecte tout en lui permettant de prendre totalement possession d'elle. En sa présence, son corps la trahissait. La tentation malsaine et infernale la transportait dans les affres luxuriantes de perceptions qu'il était l'unique être capable de lui offrir. Difficile était-il d'avouer qu'il était le lien le plus tangibles qui la raccordait à la vie. Cet homme qui ne possédait même plus la sienne…

Quelle ironie !

Comme il lui avait dit auparavant, il était dans son système maintenant. Elle se savait prise aux piège par le besoin et la nécessité de s'unir à lui dans une décadence sans cesse plus dévorante. Il n'y avait plus de limite à l'immoralité qui prenait un sens nouveau à présent. La férocité ainsi que la perversion dans l'unicité étaient devenues prépondérantes dans sa réalité. Spike s'était imposé tant dans sa tête et son corps qu'elle ignorait vers quel monde tendait la nature de son existence.

Tandis que les secondes se dispersaient autour d'elle, elle émit enfin un mouvement pour ramasser le sac au sol afin de reprendre ses exercices et d'évacuer le vampire de ses réflexions nébuleuses.

Seulement, quand elle tenta de remettre difficilement l'instrument à son crochet - de par sa petitesse bien évidemment – le raclement de gorge sarcastique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien fit écho près de la porte de la salle d'entraînement du Magic Box.

- Un coup de main ?

_« Pas maintenant ! » _Pensa-t-elle passablement agacée sachant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se risquer à être en sa compagnie.

Les pouces accrochés à la boucle de sa ceinture, Spike attendait penaud, appuyé contre l'embrasure de l'entrée des lieux. Elle l'observa un instant avec dédain puis repartie dans la tâche qu'elle tentait précédemment d'accomplir, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

- Non. Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Mensonge. Mais elle préférait ça qu'admettre qu'elle aurait eu besoin de son aide. Elle crut alors atteindre le grappin mais la chaine retomba inerte dans les airs. Elle, la Tueuse, n'était même capable de pendre un foutue sac de sable.

Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, son esprit portait bien trop d'égard au vampire qu'elle entendait s'avancer derrière elle.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Part !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire face pour lui décocher la sévérité de ces mots tandis qu'elle s'acharnait toujours à suspendre l'engin qui ne pesait rien entre ses mains. Concentrer toute son attention sur ce fichu crochet était toujours mieux que de la fixer sur celui qui continuait de flâner à travers la résonnance de ses pas pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Une enjambée puis une autre. Elle sentit enfin sa carrure tout contre son échine. Ses mains se levèrent au dessus de sa tête, tentant de l'aider dans sa besogne. L'excitation pris possession de sa pensée, souhaitant ardemment frotter son corps contre le sien. Néanmoins cette réflexion la révolta tant qu'elle se laissa bercer par l'aversion qu'elle témoignait à ce qu'elle avait mis en route avec lui.

L'emportement atteint son plein apogée quand la froideur de ses mains glissa sur les siennes pour finir de la soutenir dans sa tâche. Toutefois, ils n'accomplirent pas les derniers millimètres. Car, abruptement, elle lâcha l'accessoire encombrant qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Elle pivota hâtivement, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à faire voler son poing dans les airs pour le laisser s'écraser férocement sur la mâchoire de Spike.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. C'est pourtant clair, non ?! Hurla-t-elle sous l'impact, s'en voulant autant qu'à lui de le désirer si violemment.

Sous le choc, le blond se recula d'un bon mètre, sa main tenant un bref moment sa joue rougie. Puis, comme à l'accoutumé, seul un profond sourire perçait sur son visage alors qu'il lançait comme encouragé par son action :

- J'en connais une qui m'attendait de pied ferme… Je me trompe ?

Cette façon d'arquer son sourcil, de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, de la dévorer ainsi des yeux… Tout cela l'irritait passablement. Plus encore quand elle ne pouvait nier que dès qu'elle avait eu conscience de sa présence, son être entier avait sentit une soif inextinguible pour la tentation électrisante qu'il était à sa vie.

Pourquoi le laissait-elle avoir une telle emprise sur elle ? Elle ne devait plus le permettre !

- À vrai dire j'aimerais retourner à mon entraînement et oublier jusqu'au moindre souvenir de ta présence ici ce soir. Alors bon vent !

- Ça risque d'être compliqué étant donné les choses que j'avais en tête.

Il vint d'un demi pas jusqu'à elle, provocant un vif élan de convoitise qu'elle tenta de taire par tous les moyens possible.

Elle devait rester forte…

- Surtout qu'avec une salle comme ça… C'est une occasion à ne pas louper.

Elle devinait déjà les idées tordus, perverties qui devaient fertiliser la décadence de son imagination.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas je vais sauter mon tour pour cette fois. Je n'ai que moyennement envie d'entrer dans le jeu de toutes tes conceptions malsaines.

Immédiatement, il s'esclaffa haut et fort tout en terminant la distance entre eux puis souffla tout près de sa bouche, les yeux sondant les siens.

- Le mensonge ne te sied guère Amour. Surtout quand je sais que tu es déjà tout à fait stimulé par ma simple présence. Je sens ton corps entier me supplier en ce moment même.

- Tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Spike. Déclara-t-elle les traits et le ton moins assurés qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

- Arrête-moi alors.

Il tenta une approche non vers sa bouche mais sur la courbe de son cou. Elle sentit le frôlement excitant, intempestif du pli froid de sa peau. Elle faillit passer ses mains autour de sa nuque pour attacher plus profondément son contact au sien. Toutefois, dans une reprise partielle de sa lucidité, elle utilisa ses bras pour le repousser violement loin d'elle, sous le regard insatisfait de Spike qui ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant et lâcha sarcastique :

- Très bien. Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites, jouons un peu d'abord.

Sous la confusion de l'Elue, elle l'observa retourner près de l'entrée des lieux. Il ne la passa pas pour autant et s'arrêta face au mur du fond près du tableau carmin où toutes sortes d'armes étaient entreposées.

Il attrapa deux poignards, un dans chacune de ses mains et lui fit front, l'attitude défiante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-elle perplexe, sur ses gardes de par son comportement.

Pour toute réponse, il lui renvoya un sourire pour le moins énigmatique, haussé par l'éclat joueur et stimulé de ses prunelles. Mais si elle ne sut pas où il voulait en venir sur l'instant, son action soudaine lui ouvrit clairement les yeux.

Son bras droit se souleva dans les airs, ajustant une prise parfaite sur la lame qui s'évanouit de ces doigts la seconde suivante, se déplaçant à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Aisément, elle évita le premier couteau en se baissant légèrement mais fut surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle le deuxième suivit son jumeau. Elle eut à peine le temps de pivoter, suffisamment toutefois pour que la lame n'effleure que son bras au lieu de la laisser pleinement pénétrer sa chair.

L'éclat du métal légèrement vermeil tomba au sol dans un faible écho alors qu'elle jetait un œil à l'entaille nette sur son bras. La blessure n'était pas très profonde seulement elle n'appréciait que très moyennement l'affront qui lui avait été fait.

Quand elle releva son visage en direction de Spike, elle se sentit déterminée à effacer ce fin sourire de ses lèvres qui s'amusait franchement à ses dépends. Aussitôt, en un mouvement efficacement rapide, elle ramassa l'instrument tombé précédemment au sol, arqua la position de son bras et sa visée vers son cœur.

Si agile qu'elle avait été, elle s'arrêta fugacement dans son geste. Un arrêt qui serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe quel humain et qui était toutefois nécessaire. Car, vive comme elle l'avait été, ce dixième de seconde s'assurait que Spike réussirait à parer son coup. Malgré son envie d'en finir avec lui depuis bon nombre d'années, elle n'y était jamais arrivée. Elle n'avait jamais pu accomplir cet acte.

Précipité dans l'action, la lame quitta alors sa main en direction du vampire qui fut étonné par la rapidité de l'enchainement mais qui réussit néanmoins, au dernier moment, à protéger la cible qu'était son cœur, plaçant sa main tout devant.

L'acier transperça sa chair, laissant apparaître sa pointe à travers sa paume dans un vif grognement de douleur. Le sang jaillissait par long flot qui s'égouttait au sol dans un clapotis désordonné.

- J'ai dit qu'on allait jouer. Pas que tu pouvais me tuer. Souffla-t-il le timbre grave et endurci alors qu'il retirait déjà l'objet couvert de plasma.

- Mes excuses… d'avoir cru que tu serais capable de te défendre mieux que ça. Tu te ramollis ou quoi ?

De toute évidence blessé dans sa fierté par les mots qu'elle lui avait prononcés, Spike lâcha le couteau au sol, laissant sa place au visage de son démon. Il se précipita aussitôt sur la Tueuse qui partit de l'autre côté, non pour fuir, mais afin de récupérer l'arme qu'elle avait esquivé l'instant d'avant.

Elle empoigna celle-ci puis se retourna afin de faire front à son adversaire. Celui-ci l'avait déjà rattrapé et bloqua d'une main de fer son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait put finir son mouvement circulaire pour blesser son bras.

Habilement, elle le sentit torde sa poigne au moment où elle lui envoya son autre poing en pleine figure qu'il évita aisément. Alors qu'il tenta d'attraper sa gorge, elle entrevit une ouverture sur son flan droit si bien qu'elle balança hargneusement un coup pieds direct, droit dans ses côtes, l'obligeant immédiatement à lâcher prise.

Après ça, ils ne cessèrent d'enchaîner différentes combinaisons de coups, cherchant sans-cesse à pendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Les piques valsaient. Les mots haineux, les atteintes émotionnelles, toutes ces vérités dures à attendre comblaient l'impétuosité du combat qui éveillait tous ses sens.

Autant de peine, que de plaisir. Autant de haine, que de désir.

Soudain, hypnotisé par ces dernières pensées, elle baissa suffisamment sa garde pour laisser tous le loisir à Spike de frapper violemment sa mâchoire, tout en s'assurant de la faire tomber à travers un jeu de jambes qui la balaya sur le sol. Elle se cogna la tête dans sa chute quand, relevant le visage, elle prit conscience du vampire installé à califourchon sur son bassin, maintenant rudement ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Cela suffit ou la « bête » que tu es en veut plus encore ?

Cette suffisance. Ces paroles. Ce terme !

Elle devint folle. Son regard ne respirait plus que la colère, la rancœur et une dévotion insatiable.

Enhardie par sa fougue, elle réussit à libérer non sans mal l'un de ses bras piégé sous l'emprise de Spike. Férocement, son coude valsa sur sa tempe, le faisant rouler sur le tapis de gym à leurs côtés. Elle profita de se retournement, pour finir dans la même position qu'il avait établit précédemment, leva ses poings afin de matraquer son visage et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toute cette mascarade

Seulement, dès que son regard tomba sur le visage de Spike, elle ne put poursuivre sa première idée.

Il reprit son visage ordinaire, laissa transparaître un rictus aguichant qui s'harmonisait à l'incandescence de l'éclat ardent qui voilait ses prunelles. Il était le Péché. Il était le Salut de son monde.

Aussitôt, baigné dans le tourbillon ses envies, elle fondit sur sa bouche en un clignement d'yeux. Enchanteresses tortueuses qu'étaient ses lèvres. Venin addictif qu'était le goût sur sa bouche. Elle se perdait dans ce ballet languissant, impétueux et sauvage.

Les mains de Buffy ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre son cou, fourrageant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle sentait déjà les doigts de son amant raffermir la force de son étreinte sur ses hanches, dans son dos, sur la courbe ferme de son fessier. Il infiltra l'une de ses main sous son débardeur, à limite de la chute de ses reins quand la sensation d'un liquide visqueux stoppa un bref instant la jeune femme dans cette étreinte déjà tumultueuse.

Elle baissa le regard vers la main de Spike caché sous le tissu blanc à présent nacré de rouge par endroit. L'épiant de nouveau des yeux, elle lâcha assez mécontente :

- Tu sais combien de fringues j'ai déjà dû jeter et remplacer par ta faute ?!

- Ta blessure. Ta responsabilité. La nargua-t-il.

Fébrilement, avivé, elle le dévora du regard avant de laisser sa bouche rencontrer intensément la sienne pour la énième fois. Quand elle se dégagea, elle attrapa efficacement le col de son tee-shirt puis le déchira efficacement sur toute sa longueur, libérant ainsi la finesse délicieuse de ses muscles bien dessinés. Les pans du tissu pendait sur chacun de ses flans, forma une sorte de veston plutôt miteux. Alors, doucement, ses lèvres vinrent trouver place près de son oreille où elle souffla, le timbre tentant :

- On est quitte comme ça.

Un sourire épris se dessina sur le visage du blond tandis qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement de son écoute. C'était là une émotion qu'elle refusait de voir fleurir sur son faciès.

Brusquement, elle leva la main dans les airs pour l'abattre sur la joue du vampire. Le claquement résonna dans chaque recoin de la pièce. La lèvre de Spike s'était fendue sous l'impact. Un choc que le vampire n'avait guère apprécié et qui avait permis d'effacer la tendresse de ses sentiments.

Sans plus dé cérémonie, il se releva à moitié, la repoussant par les épaule pour la forcer à s'allonger. Légèrement au dessus d'elle, il lui enleva son haut en même que le sien déjà en lambeau. Il releva ses jambes au niveau de ses épaules et retira lascivement son pantalon. Il fit courir ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents sur toute la longueur des tibias, mollets, pieds à travers les soupirs euphoriques de la jeune femme. Toute son anatomie pouvait y passer avec lui.

Finalement quand le pantalon rejoint le reste des vêtements et qu'elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements sous ses prunelles affamés, il vint conquérir ses lèvres, délaissant l'appétence de sa chair gonflée seulement pour caresser de sa langue son cou, ses clavicules, son ventre. Ses mains naviguaient au gré de ses envies, s'arrêtant plus longuement parfois, plus fermement sur d'autres zones. Elle frémissait, vibrait si puissamment qu'elle ne pouvait contenir les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappait de ses cordes vocales.

Buffy le sentit soudain descendre plus bas sur son abdomen, jouant plaisamment avec elle. Il caressa de sa bouche la courbe de ses reins, électrisant l'entièreté du corps de la Tueuse qui se cambra en avant, réclamant intensivement une expédition plus poussé de son anatomie.

Et comme pour répondre à sa demande, adroitement, l'élastique de son string se décolla de sa peau. Entre les dents de Spike, captant un instant son regard, il n'eut aucun remords à déchiré sèchement le tissu.

Il recula légèrement. Puis tout en s'allongeant, il rapprocha son bassin vers son visage, l'embrassa langoureusement entre les cuisses. L'intensité de ses marques provoqua l'exaltation de tous les muscles de la jeune femme qui le sentait se rapprocher peu à peu de son intimité.

Quand sa langue vint enfin rencontrer les lèvres de son sexe, un frisson ardent se répandit partout en elle. Maitrisé, exhortant toujours plus son plaisir, il commença doucement à titiller son bouton rosi sous sa langue savante. Chaque caresse envoyait des décharges pulsionnelles au rythme des mouvements du muscle de sa bouche.

Elle gémissait si fort. Son corps entier était parcouru de soubresauts. Son esprit vagabondait dans les méandres de cette soif inextinguible de ressentis. Elle était sur le point de basculer dans un orgasme foudroyant. Quelques secondes et l'explosion de sensation entre ses jambes se répandit de façon fulgurante dans chaque fibre de son être.

Elle perdura de longues secondes alors qu'il continuait voracement à appliquer ses délicieuses douceurs. Buffy se surpris à passer ses jambes au-dessus de ses épaules, les enroula autour de sa tête, comme pour lui réclamer encore ce qu'il était le seul à lui avoir jamais fait ressentir jusqu'ici.

Pourtant, embrassant une dernière fois l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il remonta tel un félin jusqu'à son visage, laissant la trace humide de sa bouche sur sa route. Il atterrit dans cou gracile, chatouillant le lobe de son oreille si bien que la jeune femme mordit sensuellement la chair de l'épaule juste devant ses yeux.

Elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque. Elle maintient sa prise et le força à s'échapper des effluves de sa gorge tout en penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière. Puis, la jeune femme avança quelque peu la sienne pour s'appliquer à lui prodiguer le même soin, retirant des grognements jouissifs de la gorge du vampire.

Ce prélude dura quelques instants… Mais s'interrompit quand Buffy vint déposer une main sur l'érection de l'autre, certainement douloureuse retenu ainsi dans son jean.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs prit ce geste comme ce qu'il était. Il retira promptement son pantalon pour finir nu entre ses jambes. Habilement, il dénoua son soutien-gorge et suçota un temps sa poitrine juste avant de soulever son bassin d'une main. Son dos décolla du sol si bien qu'il du prendre appui sur le sol pour maintenir la position. En apesanteur, maintenue par la force de ses bras, il attrapa son regard au fond du sien puis dégusta derechef ses lèvres charnues.

Dans ce baiser quasi désespéré, comme la libération qu'ils attendaient, elle le sentit plonger dans la chaleur de ses entrailles qui épousaient son membre.

Emboités l'un à l'autre. Leur visage collé contre celui de leur partenaire. Ils étaient unis.

A cet instant elle était comme suspendu dans les airs. Elle rassura alors sa prise autour de son col, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair au même moment qu'elle se mit à onduler langoureusement ses hanches autour de son sexe.

Et Dieu, cette sensation la fit quitter la terre pour voyager au-delà du ciel, touchant du bout des doigts l'encre de l'univers.

Cette nuit là encore, leurs ébats perdurèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Les positions s'étaient enchainées, les orgasmes aussi. Presque chaque instrument d'entraînement susceptible de favoriser leurs danses effrénées avaient été usées à bon soin. Aucun d'eux ne s'était retenu d'hurler la délectation de leurs frivolités.

Tout était devenu plus ou moins flou à un moment donné.

Si flou que lorsqu'elle sentit le point culminant d'un nouvel orgasme, elle aurait été incapable de dire combien il y en avait eu ce soir. Ses plaintes disparurent à moitié entre les lèvres de Spike qui finit par s'effondrer à ses côtés, tout aussi épuisé et satisfait.

Ils avaient finit à l'autre bout de l'endroit où leurs réjouissance avaient été entamées. Les prémisses d'évènements d'une nuit qu'elle regretterait très prochainement.

Usuellement, elle se serait déjà relevé, aurait ramassé ce qu'il restait de ses affaires et aurait vite décampé. Seulement, il y avait des dégâts dans la pièce à nettoyer ainsi qu'à arranger.

Aussi – et ça la crevait de l'avouer même pensivement - plus elle passait du « temps » avec Spike, plus son esprit souhaitait préserver auprès d'elle l'essence même de l'être qui lui permettait de se sentir bien vivante.

Elle se méprisait constamment de faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse !

Pourtant, elle était comme délivré d'un fardeau pendant quelques temps. Même si cet état ne durait jamais bien longtemps, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer dans le quotidien fastidieux qu'était sa vie

Dans le silence entrecoupé par la respiration de Buffy, celle-ci tourna lentement son visage pour observer le profil de Spike qui gardait les yeux clos, les traits tout à fait calmes. Elle le décortiqua quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre sur le mouvement qu'elle souhaitait émettre.

Une part en elle voulait le remercier une seule, une unique fois pour raviver ainsi la flamme de vie de son âme. Malgré tout, la haine et la colère qu'elle lui portait lui soufflait de ne rien tenter. Elle craignait par ailleurs qu'il ne vienne à croire qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Cette situation là aurait été un désastre.

Car, tel qu'elle connaissait l'animal, l'empreinte éphémère de ce qui ressemblerait un tant soi peu à de l'affection accentuerait ses ardeurs ainsi que ses fausses idées.

Toutefois, en dépit de toutes ces dernière considération, elle pivota la tête, fixa le plafond des yeux et émit enfin ce mouvement. Délicatement, sa main vint se poser sur la sienne qui trônait tout à côté. Le contraste de la chaleur de leur épiderme la rassura instantanément.

Elle guettait le moindre mouvement de sa part du coin de l'œil et ce fut finalement après sept longues secondes qu'elle remarqua son visage se tourner vers elle sans pouvoir en déchiffrer les traits. Elle mettait toute ses forces à ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité pour demeurer comme subjuguer par le plâtre au dessus de sa tête.

À cette seconde, le regarder dans les yeux aurait fait passer le mauvais message.

Il demeurait silencieux. Elle ignorait totalement s'il avait saisit ce qu'elle lui disait…

Mais au moment où cette question passa dans sa tête, prise par surprise, elle sentit une caressante pression sur sa paume juste avant que Spike ne mette lui-même un terme à cette fugace étreinte.

Etait-ce là sa façon de lui dire « De rien » ?

Puis, plus étonnée encore, elle le vit se lever sans un regard pour elle. Il lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher son pantalon quand elle se décida enfin à détacher ses prunelles du plafond pour guetter la réaction curieuse du vampire.

Il n'était jamais arrivé qu'il soit celui qui quittait définitivement leur retraite. Elle roula sur le ventre, le regarda tout à fait perplexe. Il remettait déjà son habit comme elle lui demanda, regrettant de prononcer pareil tirade :

- Tu t'en vas ?

Il virevolta de nouveau dans sa direction puis, en guise de réponse, fit un sec mouvement de tête en direction de la fenêtre où le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà à l'approche de l'aube. Elle profita qu'il lui fasse front pour étudier les lignes de son visage qui dissimulait une vive émotion. Néanmoins, elle ne réussit pas à la deviner.

Elle savait que le levé du soleil n'était qu'un écran de fumé parce qu'il lui aurait été tout à fait possible de partir par la trappe qui conduisait aux égouts une fois le jour levé. De toute évidence la marque qu'elle avait laissé sur sa main l'avait retourné, mais certainement pas de la façon dont elle s'y était attendu.

Il continua à ramasser le reste de ces vêtements, enfila son manteau sur son torse dénudé étant donné l'état de son tee-shirt. Etonnement, il ramassa les siens aussi puis lui ramena et lui jeta à ses côté, comme pour se débarrasser d'un poids.

Exaspérée par son caractère alors que pour la première fois, elle lui avait témoigné – à sa manière – des remerciements, elle se couvrit aussitôt son soutien-gorge ainsi que de son pantalon puis lui cracha au visage, le timbre strident :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te met dans cet état ?

Il déversa sur un elle un regard pleinement accusateur qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Qui avait-il dans son geste qui l'avait tant rebuté ?

- Ce genre « d'attentions », je n'en veux pas.

Cette tirade prononcée avec une telle implacabilité la choqua au point d'entrouvrir légèrement sa bouche. Elle allait répliquer quand il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied très sérieux :

- Du moins pas pour la raison qui t'a poussé à émettre cette initiative. Ce n'est pas tes remerciements que je recherche… Tu imposes des règles, voici la mienne : si ce n'est pas par attachement pour moi, n'émet plus jamais ces gestes qui pourraient très vite me faire perdre la tête. Ça vaudra mieux pour nous.

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas une menace. Elle apparaissait être un avertissement nécessaire à la situation. C'était le genre d'informations qu'elle devait connaître. À vrai dire cet élément aurait dû la faire fuir et mettre un terme à quoi qu'ils partageaient.

Toutefois, elle ne put prononcer rien d'autre que :

- J'en fais bonne garde.

- Bien.

Boutonnant son manteau, sans autres déclarations, il se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une démarche assuré. Il quitta son champ de vision, puis déserta le magasin quelque seconde plus tard sous la résonnance de la cloche.

Immédiatement, Buffy se mit à nettoyer les traces de sangs séchés puis rangea ce qui avait été déplacé, songeant par la même occasion à un détail curieux sur cette soirée. Elle avait quasiment toujours eu le dessus sur lui pourtant c'était bien lui qui l'avait dominé sur la fin, sur ce dernier échange.

Ce soir, il avait eu le dernier mot. Et cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité.

Rarement, comme maintenant, il arrivait à Buffy de penser qu'il était l'anomalie de sa propre race. Pas à cause de la puce qui était logée dans son crâne. Mais au travers d'émotions qui ne reflétaient ni un être humain, encore moins un vampire.

Peut-être n'y aurait-il jamais d'explication au cas particulier qu'il était. Tenter de l'expliquer ne retirait en rien la culpabilité qui s'ancrait à elle à chaque fois qu'il la touchait... C'était comme ça... Il n'y avait rien à faire.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette courte fiction.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^**

**A bientôt peut-être sur un prochain one-shot ;D**


End file.
